maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Naroom
|-| GBC= |-| GBA= |-| TV= | environment = Forest | inhabitants = Naroomese | north = Nar | south = Paradwyn | east = Orothe | west = Weave }} Naroom is a region composed of plains and forests and includes the prominent city of Vash Naroom. Naroomese Magi have fair skin and pointed ears and wear clothing made of plant matter. The Dream Creatures of the region represent the flora and fauna of a woodlands ecosystem. Magi-Nation Duel Naroom was one of the five initial regions introduced in Magi-Nation Duel. Strategy Naroom's strategy revolves around efficiently transferring energy to Dream Creatures from its Magi or other allied units. Naroom doesn't have much offense from its Spells or Relics, and since most techniques focus on buffing Creatures, most of the damage from Naroom Magi will come from direct attacks. Naroom is generally considered as one of the easier regions to use, and is a somewhat popular choice for beginning duelists. GBC Naroom's environment is fairly diverse, containing not only leafy forests, but plains, sandy areas, mountains, and beaches. Naroom is divided into two sections, the city of Vash Naroom and the neighboring region of the Weave. Upon arriving in the Moonlands, Tony Jones was brought to Vash Naroom by Eidon. Here, Tony was trained to hone his abilities as a Magi at Yaki's training grounds. When a Shadow Geyser appeared in Naroom, Orwin was fatally poisoned by its void energy. Tony, given the Core Glyph by Gia, entered Naroom's geyser and obtained its Core Stone. After the first Shadow Geyser was sealed, a cave was revealed which contained a set of Crystal Blades and a stone circle that transports a the user to the Core Ringsmith upon obtaining a certain number of core stones. ; Vash Naroom There is a town situated at the far northern area of the region. It is built on one or possibly several giant trees. The town is among the largest towns in the Moonlands and is the home of the region's elder, Orwin, and the local historian, Evu. The region's Ringsmith, Pruitt, is also stationed in Vash Naroom, and Poad's in can be used to recover lost health. At the town base, Yaki and his apprentice, Salafy, operate a training grounds for Magi to hone their skills in battle. Other inhabitants of Vash Naroom include the Seer and Wence. The Avoid the Agovos mini-game and the curio shop here are useful for gaining items for tickets. ;Weave The Weave is a grassy plain just outside of Vash Naroom which is the home of Naroom's matriarch, Gia, who studies the Core and lives alongside Eidon. A stone temple at the southwestern point of the Weave connects the Core and the rest of the Moonlands. The Weave is an access point to Arderial and to the Underneath, and a stingy sailor owns a ferry service between Cald, Orothe, and the Weave for three-hundred Animite per trip. A windmill on a farm contains a Bag of Bones and a Water of Life in the grass. The farm's owner offers Tony a Master Rune for setting him free. ;Secret Areas Naroom houses hidden areas which house the Hyrens of Naroom and of Orothe. The Naroomese Hyrens, the Leaf Hyren and Timber Hyren, are found by using a Blast Urn on a wall in the tunnels between the Weave and the Underneath. The Orothean Hyrens, the Coral Hyren and Deep Hyren, are in a system of underwater caves accessed through a small patch of deep water behind the Seer's house. TV Series Naroom was the first region that Tony encountered upon appearing in the Moonlands. Edyn was native to the region, as was Tony's first Dream Creature, Furok. Notable Inhabitants * Edyn * Eidon * Evu * Orwin * Poad * Pruitt * Salafy * Tryn * Wence * Yaki Category:Moonlands